Gratsu week: Memories
by ansjovisjj
Summary: My entry for the gratsu week. Day theme: Memories. One shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid xD Gray has a lot more on his mind then usual. How the hell is he supposed to ask something like that!


a/n: HI GUYS. This is my first fic EVER (well, not exactly...but here it is). I praticipated in a gratsu week some time ago and I decided to post all those short story's here~

So, I hope you enjoy it and critics are welcome! I really want to improve here! Also, don't go to hard on my english grammar. It's not my native language, plus I'm dyslectic. So yeah. I still hope you'll like it!

I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. (even though I tried to steal them with my alien army a few times)

**Memories:**

**Gray's pov:**

I sighed as I dropped my pen back on the table, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of me. I just sat there, staring. Until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I could hear a soft thud as his head landed on my shoulder.

''Whada ya doin…'' I heard a drowsy voice mumble in my ear.

''Good morning to you too.'' I smiled as I turned to the pinkette.

''You didn't answer my question…'' great, so he wasn't that sleepy.

''Lucy told me to write a letter.'' This might be a little confusing.. let me explain.

It had been, I guess, almost a year since I saw Lyon. Yeah, that was at his wedding. It was one of the last moments that we were all together. That was also the first time Lyon heard about me and Natsu. Pretty strange if you ask me, since he is like a brother to me.

* * *

''Gray, long time no see.'' Lyon smiled at me as he shook my hand. It was about time they got together though. How long had it been before he even dared to ask her out.

''Gray?'' oh god…

''Hey Juvia…'' I mumbled as guilt washed over me. I knew for so long she was in love with me (I mean, who didn't) but I never really told her I wasn't… so she just continued stalking me until my 20th birthday… wait… why do I feel guilty?! Isn't that just totally freaky?!

I shove Juvia towards Lyon just to get rid of her, ''Sorry, I'm looking for someone right now.'' I walked off at top speed. It wasn't a complete lie… but it wasn't the reason I sped away either.

* * *

''ay… GRAY.'' I felt something poking my cheek.

''eh?...''

''you were spacing out!'' Natsu exclaimed as he pouted.

''Really, how old are you, flame-for-brains.''

''Shut up, ice block!''

Yeah, you could say we haven't really aged at all.

I could see the first rays of light through the window already. I must've spaced out for quite a while.

''Sorry, just thinking.''

'''Bout what?''

''What's with you today, all those questions.'' Oh god, he was pouting again.

''I just need to ask Lyon something.'' I saw Natsu stiffen at the mention of his name. sometimes he had this weird idea I was closer with Lyon than him. Weird right? Okay, I might have hit Natsu more often and maybe I just know Lyon all my life. But that's no reason!

''Grow up already.'' I ruffled his hair. ''Go take a shower, you stink.'' He glared at my comment. But left for the shower eventually, well… not before he took his sweet time pushing his sweaty armpit in my face. Which was gross.

It's weird how things can get so out of hand. I don't even remember when I first started liking Natsu. I guess, from the beginning already…

**Natsu's pov:**

I turned the shower on, waiting for the ice cold water to turn hot. Really what was with those ice bastards! Always sticking together like glue or something!

Now, I know this is totally unreasonable… But I don't care! Gray is mine!

* * *

I kicked the doors of the guild wide open. Looking around I found my favorite ice bastard.

''OI, DROOPY EYES!''

I rushed over to the bar where he was sitting at. As he turned to me with a look that could kill as he grumbled, ''Shut up Natsu, I'm not in the mood.''

I stared at him in disbelieve. What the hell is wrong with him!

''Just go play with Lucy or something.'' He said as he turned away from me, receiving a beer from Mira.

I furrowed my brows as I saw him taking his cigarettes from his pocket. 1, because he had still all his clothes on. 2, I knew Gray only smoked when he was stressed.

''Come on, Gray! don't be such an ass.'' I whined as I pulled his arm.

''JUST GO AWAY!''

The whole guild fell silent. Gray almost never raised his voice like that… I stood there, dumbfounded.

''W…wha?...''

''You heard me, fuck off. You were too busy for weeks and now you go clinging to me like some little kid? If you've something to say just go bother Lucy! That's what you've been doing the whole time anyway!''

And with that he walked out of the guildhall. I just stood there, staring to the door. As if Gray could come back anytime saying it was just a joke. Before I knew it I was running outside. Wondering where he might have gone I mentally slapped myself as I ran towards the beach. And that's when I saw him, sitting there in the sand. I stopped walking, just watching him. For some reason I was terrified.

''G…Gray?...'' I walked up to him, seeing he had discarded his shirt on the way here.

''What do you want…'' just shoot me, but I swear I could hear him being… happy?

''I don't know why you're being so angry. But as far as I know I've done nothing wrong.''

He stood up as he spoke quietly, ''Do you know how fucking depressing it is being ignored this whole time.'' He bend over to me whispering with the coldest voice I ever heard, ''so, I'll ask again, what do you want.''

''W…why does it bother you so much…'' my voice nothing more than a whisper, stunned of the little space that was left between us.

''Because I love you, Flame-brain.'' He muttered as his ice cold lips pressed against mine.

* * *

I felt my cheeks flush as I remembered that day. Damn, that was so long ago…

**Gray's pov:**

''Natsu, hurry! We need to get to Romeo's!'' I called on the other side of the door, putting my shirt back on (after looking for it for a while).

''Coming!''

I waited outside for him till he burst out of the door, all fired up. (as he shouted, figures.)

I wrapped my arm around his waist as he shut the front door. ''Took you long enough.'' I muttered in his shoulder.

He waked my head with that cute blush in place ''Pervert…''.

''Yeah yeah, let's get going. We don't want to miss Romeo's birthday, now do we?'' he just nodded as I pulled him with me to the guild. Yeah, he might be right… I really am a pervert. I didn't notice Natsu blabbering as my thoughts ran back to Lyon. I really have to talk to him.

.

.

.

How the hell do you ask someone to marry you.

* * *

I told you, it was short! I'll post the other entry's here also. I'm currently working on my first Multi-chaptered fic. So no one-shots for a while!

hope you liked it! And maybe till next time? :3


End file.
